A unique authentication process utilizing an authentication computer is described in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 14/102,332, entitled “Authenticating Remote Transactions Using a Mobile Device,” which is by the same inventor as the present application and is assigned to the same assignee as the present application. In U.S. patent application Ser. No. 14/102,332, the authentication computer can receive a personal identifier authentication request from a service provider computer such as a wallet server computer or a merchant server computer. The authentication computer can then request a PIN from the consumer and the authentication computer can verify that the PIN is correct. If it is, then data relating to the authentication of the PIN is forwarded to a payment processing network, which may in turn process a payment transaction using the authentication data.
While the methods and systems described in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 14/102,332 are effective, a number of improvements can be made. For example, although authentication processing ensures that the transactions being conducted are authentic and are not conducted by unauthorized persons, they can delay the completion of the transactions. While it is possible to design a system with only one authentication process, different types of transactions are conducted under different circumstances. A single authentication process may not be the most efficient way to authenticate the consumer for all transactions. It is thus desirable to provide for systems and methods that can reduce the time needed to perform the authentication processing for a variety of different transaction types.
Embodiments of the invention address these and other problems, collectively and individually.